Incandescence
by DarkZizanie
Summary: Ajout du Drabble 05. [Fluff Akuroku]
1. Vent

Bon, que j'explique un peu. C'est donc un receuil de drabble KH, okay, mais principalement Akuroku. Si le coeur m'en dit, je feray p't'etre d'autre couples. A voir. Chaque chapitre est basé sur un thème que des amies m'ont gentiment donné :) Celui-ci est un POV Roxas. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Blablabla, evidemment qu'il ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon y'aurait pas mal de couples canons!

* * *

Saleté de vent à la #µ£$. Faut toujours que ça se lève dès que je sors dehors. Déjà que j'ai du mal à me coiffer avec mes cheveux qui partent en vrille, si en plus le vent s'en mêle...Ca vente tellement fort qu'on reussirait à faire voler un éléphant, j'en suis sûr. 

Oh, téléphone...

Je décroche en remontant le col de mon manteau.

-A-allo?

J'ai la voix qui tremble. Saloperie de vent.

-Roxaaaas!

-Oui, Axel?

Sa voix me parvient normalement malgrès le vent qui me souffle dans les oreilles...

-Ah, Rox, désolé de te déranger-si je te dérange- mais j'aurais besoin que tu me rende un petit service.

-Uh? Oui, enfin de quoi il s'agit?

-Tu sais-enfin peut-être que tu le sais pas remarque-, c'est l'anniversaire de Kairi et c'est moi qui prépare le gâteau et j'viens de voir qu'il me manque quelque chose. Est-ce que tu es près d'un magasin?

Pas vraiment non, mais si c'est pour lui rendre service.

-Euh... oui.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver une boite de décorations pour gâteau? Tu sais, les trucs en sucre. En forme d'alphabet. En faite j'ai les bougies, mais c'est tout ce qui me manque.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème, je serais juste un peu long, y'a énormément de vent...

-T'inquiète! Prends tout ton temps! Tu resteras un peu hein?

Je rêve. Tu m'étonne!

-Bien sûr. J'y vais, à tout de suite.

Après une demie-heure de recherche laborieuse dans ce magasin gigantesque, je retourne dans la bourrasque. Saloperie de vent... Après une dizaine de minute je suis dans le hall de l'immeuble. Combien d'étages? Deux. Je frappe à la porte.

-J'arriiiiiive.

Alors-là... Axel en tablier de cuisine. Avec des tâches de chocolat partout. D'ailleurs il doit remarquer que j'ai les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui je sais, ça fait toujours bizarre. Entre!

Je suis traîné par le bras jusque dans la cuisine où je sors de ma transe.

-Woaw! Il est superbe ce gâteau!

Et oui, je suis un adepte des gâteaux et des choses sucrées. Chacun son truc. Axel me fait un grand sourire. Je vais fondre.

-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ait fait! Mais il manque la dernière touche.

En en parlant, je sors la boîte de décorations en sucre.

-C'est parfait!

On ouvre la boîte et on passe cinq minutes à se bagarrer sur ce qu'on doit écrire sur le gâteau. Finalement, des grosses lettres de couleurs forment "Happy B-Day Kairi" sur le nappage en chocolat. Il reste pas mal de lettres dans le paquet. Je prend un "L" et je le mange. Bof, c'est juste du sucre. Mais c'est bon quand même. Puisque c'est du sucre. Axel à decidé de jouer avec les petites lettres colorées.

-Gamin.

Je rigole et lui aussi. Oh.

R  
O  
A X E L  
A  
S

Il me fait un grand sourire et mange la lettre X.

Le présentateur de la météo annoncait du vent sur tout le pays pendant une semaine, mais à partir de ce moment je n'écoutait déjà plus. J'était un peu trop occupé à écouter mon coeur battre la chamade.

En faite, le vent c'est pas si embêtant que ça, quand on est à l'intérieur, dans les bras de quelqu'un et avec une tasse de thé.


	2. Aiguilles

Phobie, quand tu nous tiens :/

* * *

Roxas avait peur des aiguilles. Et de tout ce qui était fin et pointu en général.Il y'avait bien longtemps qu'Axel le savait. Chaque fois qu'il devait faire une prise de sang, le roux devait rester a ses cotés. Sinon il frisait la syncope. Il avait russi à faire un malaise, une fois, et en lui rendant visite à l'hôpital, Axel lui avait offert, pour rire, un lapin rose en peluche. Roxas avait juste sourit et embrassé Axel. Depuis, la peluche trônait sur une étagère, dans leur chambre.

Une autre fois, c'etait un jour de pluie, il s'en rapelle. Ils étaient dehors et le ciel était remplit de joli nuage de cotons quand la pluie avait éclatée soudainemment, et Roxas avait trébuché en courant, s'écorchant le genou. Rentrés à la maison, Axel s'est rendu compte que Roxas tremblait, mais pas de froid. Il crut d'abord que c'était à cause de la douleur de son genou, mais il se rendit compte que c'était parce que son jean était déchiré et qu'il devrait le recoudre. Axel ne rit pas. Il le prit juste dans ses bras et le berça en lui promettant qu'il réparerait son pantalon à sa place. Roxas avait rigolé en s'exclamant qu'on aurait à acheter du champagne si Axel réussissait à faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts.

La dernière crise de Roxas datait d'il y'a quelques jours, quand le disjoncteur avait sauté en plein milieu de la nuit. Roxas cherchait à se reperer dans la pénombre tandis qu'Axel se débrouillait pour trouver des bougies -ce qui, accessoirement, lui donnait une raison valable pour jouer avec des allumettes-. Passant à coté d'une table, les doigts de Roxas frôlèrent des stylos, la pointe vers le ciel, qui lui semblèrent être des aiguilles dans le noir et il se mit à crier, en reculant contre un mur au pied duquel il se laissa tomber. Axel revint avec des bougies allumées et les posa précipitamment sur la table pour calmer Roxas en le prenant dans ses bras.

Plus tard alors que Roxas s'était endormi dans le canapé, bercé par les doigts d'Axel dans ses cheveux et sa présence, le roux remercia le ciel que Roxas ai la phobie des aiguilles, et pas d'autre chose. Comme le feu par exemple.


	3. Médicaments

A bas la maladie! D:

* * *

Bien sûr, comme toute personne normalement constituée -bien qu'il ne soit pas exactement une personne normale, étant un volcan humain- Axel attrapa un rhume en passant un après-midi exposé à un ventilateur en plein hiver. Et bien sûr, Roxas, en tant que meilleur ami -et même beaucoup plus, mais chut- d'Axel se devait de s'occuper de lui pour chasser les vilains microbes. Et donc, après être passés chez le médecin qui leur remis une pile de feuilles plus ou moins utiles et comme recommandation de ne plus sortir pour Axel et de ne pas trop s'approcher du malade pour Roxas, il passa aux patients suivant. 

-Oh noooon, me dit pas que je vais devoir m'avaler tout ça! 2 cuillères 3 fois par jour, un comprimé toutes les 4 heures, aaaaaargh, j'préfère encore rester m-ATCHOU!

-Axel, tais-toi. Tu prendras tes médicaments, même si je dois t'y obliger...

-Oh, j'aimerais voir ça-ATCHOU!

Et rentrés à la maison, Axel fut forcé d'aller au lit illico presto- il perdit quelques mèches de cheveux rouges dans la bataille-, et se retrouva bientot en conflit avec Roxas car ce dernier avait dans l'idée de lui faire avaler de la tisane -beaucoup de tisane-.

-Tu ne me fera certainement pas avaler cette horreur! Tu sais bien que je deteste ça!

-Exact, je doit être sadique. AXEL! C'est pour te soigner, REVIENS-LA!

Dans la course pour la tisane, Axel manqua renverser un tas de CD qui trainait par là, et Roxas, juste derrière lui, rencontra son dos assez violemment. Au passage, la tasse de tisane se renversa sur le sol, refaisant la decoration avec une jolie tache marron digne des plus grandes peintures de paysages automnales.

Deux jours plus tard, Axel était guéri... Et Roxas avait récuperé les microbes.


	4. Pluie

J'layme bien, cui-là. Même si c'est assez dur d'écrire sans descriptions :/

* * *

**(.The Key of Destiny.) vient de se connecter.**

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Waouuuh, Roxy connecté, il va pleuvoir !

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Justement, c'est parce qu'il pleut que je suis sur l'ordi...

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Uh ? ah ouais, y pleut en effet

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Heey, mais t'as une webcam !

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Ouais, c'est à Sora.

**Conversation vidéo avec ¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle p... proposée.**

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle p... a accepté l'invitation.**

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Oi!

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Bah, qu'est-ce tu fais?

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Un truc à finir pour demain. Sur l'Europe.

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Je reviens, j'ai oublié un stylo.

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Quelle classe quand tu cours… Héhé :p

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

J'ai failli renverser Sora -.-;... Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais peur oO

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Bah, il s'en serait remis.

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Bah, il était sur un tabouret en train de changer l'ampoule donc j'en doute.

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Aie. Je vois.

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

C'est ta mère qui viens de passer avec des fleurs?

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Hein? oO

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Ah ouais. Elle ecrit un billet pour une de ses amies. Cadeau d'anniv je crois…

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Quel beau bouquet…

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Tu dit ça par ce que les fleurs sont rouges et jaunes bien sûr :)

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Roh, tout de suite… Mais non, même la forme.

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

AAAAAH !

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Quoi? Euh… C'est quoi cette lumière bizarre?

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Axel? T'es où? oO

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Raaah u.u ;

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Qu'est-ce que c'était? oo

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Demyx qui jouait avec un appareil photo…

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Ah oui. Salut Demyx. Axel, arrête de lui tordre le bras.

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

C'est bon, j'ai reussi à récuperer l'appareil… MON DIEU O.O Mais comment il à reussi à prendre un truc pareil?…

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Quoi? Montre!

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Certainement pas ! oO ;

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Mais montre!

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Nan !

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

Très bien, tu l'auras voulu!

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Roxas, qu'est-ce que tu fais?… Pourquoi t'as pris un parapluie?

**¤·#$·+..:FlurryOfDancingFlames:..+·$# ·¤Quelle partie !A quand la prochaine:p dit :**

Rox?

**(.The Key of Destiny.) dit:**

A tout de suite :D

**(.The Key of Destiny.) est hors ligne.**


	5. Science

Mes excuses aux fans de Vexen, j'le voyait trop avec un vocabulaire pareil :p.

* * *

-AXEL! Je commence à penser que vous ne vous interressez décidement pas à ma leçon.

Le professeur Vexen, une craie à la main était en train d'accabler ses élèves avec un cours sur la sphère céleste, le zodiaque et le soleil. Et quelques élèves, dont Axel paraissaient en train de s'endormir sur leurs chaises au lieu d'écouter.

-Nooon, monsieur, vous fabulez! répondit Axel, avec un geste évasif de la main, imitant le vocabulaire du professeur.

Les élèves et surtout les plus peinards et dans le même cas d'engourdissement cérébral qu'Axel se mirent à rire. Les profs s'étaient mis d'accord et avaient tous décrété que le comportement d'Axel était nocif pour la classe. Il ne faisait pas partie des zouaves à proprement dit, ceux qui se croit dans un bar au lieu d'une salle de classe, mais de ceux qui ne foutent strictement rien en classe. Heureusement que Roxas s'était mis en tête de faire arriver Axel à quelque chose et qu'il était surtout, trèès trèèès patient à ce niveau.

-Je commence à en avoir assez de vos turpitudes, Axel.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai pas pensé à emmener mon dictionnaire avec moi ce matin...

Le visage du professeur se crispa et il fit un geste en direction de la porte.

-Cela suffit! Roxas, emmenez-le chez le directeur.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Axel dans le couloir avant de l'attraper par la cravate.

-Axel, je peux savoir POURQUOI tu es allé lui répondre CA? cria-t-il.

Le roux ne parut pas spécialement chamboulé par son exclusion du cours ni par la direction qu'il devait prendre, à savoir le bureau du directeur. Ni par l'enervement croissant du petit blond devant lui.

-Si tu continue, tu vas m'étrangler...

-Par moment je me demande si ça ne serait pas plus simple, lui répondit hargneusement Roxas.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant pour ça, Rox?

La question se suivit d'un long silence. Axel était penché vers Roxas, qui avait laché sa cravate et ce dernier detourna les yeux en rougissant. Le visage d'Axel se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-...

-Pardon? J'ai pas dû tout comprendre... dit Axel en se rapprochant un peu plus

-Oh zut! s'écria le blond en le repoussant, sans réussir à controler son rougissement.

Axel se mit à rire en passant un bras autour des épaules de Roxas et ajouta en se penchant vers son oreille.

-Allez, faisons plaisir à monsieur le prof. Le directeur m'attends je crois.

Finalement ni le professeur de sciences ni le directeur ne les virent de l'après-midi et ils se firent coller pour la semaine suivante. Mais ça ne les dérangea pas plus que ça.


	6. 01Introduction

J'viens de me rendre compte que j'avay zappey le Disclaimer... Bon, s'il est là c'pas pour rien, vous vous en doutey:D Donc rien ne m'appartient a paert l'idey. Evidemment. Ou malheureusement au choix.

* * *

Milieu de l'année scolaire, et déjà Axel en avait marre, mais maaaaarre des cours. Presque allongé sur sa chaise, les mains dans les poches et le visage tourné vers le plafond, il attendait le début du cours et même plutot la fin, comme tout les autres élèves autour de lui qui bavardaient plus ou moins bruyamment. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de sortir une feuille ou même un crayon, il emprunterait les cours de Demyx quand il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire. Peut-être. Les professeurs avaient essayé de le faire prendre ses cours, répondre aux questions ou n'importe quoi qui ferait remonter ses notes mais avaient failli lamentablement et laisser tombé depuis longtemps. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention à sa présence en cours ou non. Enfin si. On l'avait enjoint à ne plus rater un seul cours sous peine de diverses punitions qu'il preferait éviter. Il se rassit normalement, s'accoudant à la fenêtre, la tête posée contre le verre froid. Ses yeux errèrent sur le parc et la cour qui s'étalent tout autour du batiment oh-tellement-haï, sur le restaurant scolaire, l'infirmerie, tout les élèves qui se trouvaient dehors et avaient la chance de ne pas être cloués en cours de maths avec un idiot blond à crète qui passait son temps à déblaterer des idioties, s'amuser avec les cheveux de Zexion, parler, sautiller sur place, parler, gigoter, parler, faire de grands mouvements pour expliquer Dieu sais quoi en PARLANT... Pas qu'il n'y était pas habitué, mais là, dans son état d'immense détresse -qu'il se passe quelque chose ou il tomberait raide d'ennui- il ne se sentait pas capable d'endurer les blablas du blond. Il allait se retourner pour demander poliment -en d'autre termes: en criant- à Demyx de se taire lorsque le professeur rentra dans la salle.

"Excusez-moi, quelques problèmes à regler, le directeur voulait me voir en tant que professeur principal."

Axel ne put s'empecher de penser en roulant des yeux qu'il aurait très bien pu rester plus longtemps avec le vieux si ça l'amusait, c'est pas lui que ça aurait dérangé.

"Et donc", le professeur alla jusqu'à son bureau et déposa son sac "Le directeur m'a chargé de vous annoncer quelque chose." Il fit un geste de la main en direction de la porte, par laquelle un garçon blond, assez petit, aux grands yeux bleus et terriblement mignon -d'après l'esprit d'Axel- rentra.  
"Nous avons un nouvel élève, Roxas."

A cette seconde, Axel se dit que le reste de l'année allait être beaucoup plus amusante. Lorsque Roxas croisa les yeux verts d'Axel, il eu vaguemment un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Je vous rassure, Roxas est en très bonne santey xD


End file.
